Monólogos de un Hombre Enamorado
by Samiira mOon
Summary: Porque si al amor, le quitas el dolor no es amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I.**

**El amor no siempre es amor.**

Y es así como ésta noche termino… estoy solo sin esa dama a la cual tanto amé, a la cual tanto amo y a la cual probablemente amaré. Sí bien yo conduje la situación a este punto, me arrepiento, me duele, pero éste no fue el mejor, éste no fue el peor, simplemente fue el único final posible.

En este momento de mi vida, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no me arrepiento de nada, pues me arrepiento de todos los besos que no le di, por todos los "te amo" que no le dije, de todas las miradas que ocupé en otras personas pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de no haber demostrado que la amaba como aún lo hago. Sé que extrañaré esos días por el resto de mi vida, sé que extrañaré sus labios por los días que me queden y pensaré en su última mirada de amor.

Porque el amor no siempre es bello, el amor no siempre es eterno, pues éste viene y va pero el dolor de perderlo se queda clavado como astilla en el corazón del enamorado, porque es más frágil un corazón de un hombre, escondido tras un muro de piedra, el cual jamás ha sufrido, que el corazón de una fémina el cual a razón de caídas se vuelve fuerte.

Hoy vivo de los restos de mi alma, un alma cansada que vive sin corazón, pues el corazón hace tantas noches que se ha cansado de luchar, hace tantas noches que dejó de latir por un amor que se encargó de acabar con sus deseos de vivir.

En ésta vida sólo quedarán los recuerdos de un amor que no supe aprovechar.

Porque no puedes reclamar como amor cuando no sabes lo que es sufrir, cuando no lo has dado todo por verla feliz, cuando no te importa ni tú mismo nombre con tal de repetir el suyo en las noches.

Porque la podrás odiar, odiarás a todo aquel que la ame, a todo aquel que la bese, a todo aquel que la lastime, pero más te odiarás a ti por ser el motivo de todo aquello y será entonces cuando descubrirás que en realidad la amas, porque preferirás verla feliz mientras tú mueres de desamor a verla contigo y verla llorar de dolor.

Así entenderás de una vez que Romeo no fue un gran amante, pues su arranque de ira no hiso más que matar a la misma Julieta.

Saben… los amores de novelas no existen pues una vez que dejas pasar la oportunidad, ésta jamás regresa, no todo es puro, no todo es romance… el amor no siempre es amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.**

**El hombre es masoquista.**

¿Sabes? Aún me parece tonto el cómo terminó todo, tan sólo una riña estúpida que finalizó con un amor que nos juramos eterno, ¿A caso la semilla de la incertidumbre puede tanto? Y es que, yo tenía prohibido ser celoso, más tú en un instante de celos cambió todo, ¿Es eso o a caso hay más? Sé que ya no vale la pena pensar en lo que fue, en porque fue o que ya no será, mucho tiempo ha pasado ya, más sin embargo es algo que me duele hoy.

Es ridículo pensar en cómo el ser humano es masoquista, nos gusta sentir dolor y aunque todos tratamos de negarlo, es una verdad tan absoluta cómo que el tiempo es tiempo, ya sea al mordernos el labio cuando estamos distraídos, el golpear la pared cuando estamos iracundos, al devorar alimento que sabemos que tarde o temprano nos causará malestar, pero no hay mayor masoquista que aquél que está enamorado y no es correspondido, porque se sumerge en letras de amor y desamor que le brotan el sentimiento a la piel, porque escribe poesía absurda que agranda lo que siente, porque se vuelve adicto a esa persona, sabiendo que le causará una herida que no cierra fácilmente, porque esa herida no está en el cuerpo, sino en el corazón.

Y a veces no basta con ese dolor, sino que guarda una foto, una imagen adherida a su pecho y lo peor es que idealizas a esa persona, la conviertes un ser perfecto, sin defecto alguno, a ese ser humano lo conviertes en un Dios, resulta platónico creer que existiera un ser así, y ese ser tan imperfectamente perfecto, con un solo rose, con una sola palabra, una sola mirada puede darte vida, pero también como te la da, te la puede quitar. Y es allí cuando ese ser fantástico que tu mente y corazón han creado, se vuelve patológico, una enfermedad que te come y destruye por dentro, simplemente te devasta, ah pero el ser se vuelve tan adicto a esa persona que no le importa nada más, no le importa nadie más, ni siquiera se importa él mismo es allí cuando el amor, se convierte en obsesión.

Pero qué pasa si la persona acepta que su amor tiene defectos, acepta que no es un ser de fantasía, sino que es un ser humano, con virtudes y defectos, con aciertos y errores; que acepta que esa persona le daña con su sola existencia, pero que no puede dejar de amarla… y es así que uno decide apartarse, olvidarlo todo, pero aún así te duele y la extrañas, y tus sueños te llevan a sus brazos, a esos recuerdos que juraste olvidados, a esos momentos tan preciados de tu vida; que pasa cuando a cada esquina tan sólo esperas el volver a verla…

Y es así como uno se vuelve esclavo del corazón, deja de controlar sus emociones y éstas pasan a controlarlo a él.

Y aún así, nos atrevemos a decir que no somos masoquistas… el amor es un mal necesario, porque al ser humano le gusta sufrir y si el amor es la fuente de cada sonrisa, de cada alegría, también lo es de la otra cara de la moneda.

Es increíble pensar que uno puede amar con tanto dolor que esto puede causar, pero el amor es un juego y es decisión de uno jugarlo, tristemente, es un juego en el que yo jugué, aposté y perdí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III. ****¿Sexo o Amor?**

**. **

Tengo una pregunta en general, _¿A caso es necesario el sexo en el amor?_

Besar al ser amado parece algo tan común, algo tan inocente y libre de sexualidad, pero _un beso es solo el inicio_, porque con un beso tierno, el tocar sus labios con tus labios, sentir esa descarga de adrenalina que recorre tu cuerpo, de pronto el rozar de los labios no es suficiente, sólo quieres más y más tu sed por ese ser tan perfecto aumenta sin medida, tímidamente buscas su lengua y comienza una dulce lucha entre ellas… _pero a caso eso es todo_, al beso le sigue esa caricia tan tierna que comienza detrás de sus orejas, recorriendo hacia atrás, al nacimiento de sus lindos cabellos, mientras tu otra mano dibuja el contorno de su figura con la yema de tus dedos, esa dulce sensación de tener a ese ser tan amado cuerpo a cuerpo, _aún cuando las ropas estorban…_

Comienzas a oler su dulce aroma, y éste te va guiando hacia su cuello, esa esencia te hipnotiza al borde de la demencia, te vuelves adicto a su aroma. Pero son tus labios los que no pueden dejar perder ni un segundo sin contacto con su dulce piel tus manos se deslizan por su cintura mientras la abrazas tan sólo para acercarla a ti, porque _no quieres perderla, _no quieres dejarla, pues ella es tu mundo, mientas tú sigues besando su cuello y escuchas su respiración cada vez más entrecortada, cada vez más errática pegada a tu oído.

Te tomas un momento para alejar tu boca de su ser tan sólo para verla, apreciar esa bella imagen de una mujer cuando sabe que _no existe nadie más para ti_, cuando sabe que lo que se aproxima es algo más que sólo sexo.

Tus manos, ya no son tus manos, pues pareciera que éstas tienen mente propia pero sólo quieren lo mismo que tú, comienzan a buscar el calor de su piel, luchando contra esas ropas que bloquean el tacto, ese tacto tan delicioso que no puede ser comparado con nada, tus manos encuentran su calor al deslizarse por debajo de su blusa, mientras ella hace un gesto de confusión, al no saber si el frio de tus manos le causa molestia o placer… _tú continuas besando esos labios que te vuelven loco._

Y pasan los minutos entre besos y caricias, mientras la temperatura de ambos se vuelve una sola, mientras las ropas cada vez estorban más y más, te dispones a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de esa blusa que rompe la armonía del dulce tono de su piel, mientras ella desesperada intenta arrancar tu playera de un tirón… pero el calor no da tregua, _la pasión eterna guerrera_ lucha por arrancar el sostén de tu amante, mientras tu mano izquierda con maestría desprende el seguro que te aleja de esa parte tan bella de ella, _ella que es más que tu vida…_

Te vuelvo a preguntar, _¿Es a caso el sexo necesario en el amor?_

_No, no lo es_, porque uno puede vivir sin recibir ese beso, ese beso que desencadenará esa bella serie de hechos, esa sensual faena.

_No, no lo es_ porque puedes amar eternamente aún sin el roce de su piel.

_No, no lo es_ porque puedes expresar tu amor en versos, en acciones, en una sola mirada.

_No_, porque puedes mostrarle cuanto la quieres, con el simple hecho de buscar su felicidad antes que la tuya.

_No_, porque si la amas sabrás cuidarla, porque esa es la tarea del hombre, proteger a ese ser tan bello que pareciera una deidad.

_Si…_ porque cuando la pasión arranca algo más que un te amo, es inevitable desear a esa persona, porque cuando es ella la persona, tu persona, el sexo no es sólo sexo, _porque el sexo se convierte en hacer el amor_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV. Memorias de un beso**.

_11 de octubre del 2006_

Es tan difícil tratar de borrar un recuerdo, es como tratar de escapar de ti mismo, porque ese recuerdo, sea bello o sea malo, es parte de ti, es parte de quien eres, parte de lo que eres.

Toda acción te ha traído a éste momento, hasta el más mínimo detalle, es por lo cual olvidar es tan difícil, dichoso aquel que olvida, pues no hay nada que le lastime, pobre de aquél que olvide, porque en ese momento ya no es persona.

Y es ese recuerdo, el cual no sé si es bello o malo, el cual cambió mi vida, es ese momento tan sublime del cual recuerdo cada instante, cada segundo a tu lado.

Tal vez no fue mi primer beso, tal vez no fue el último, pero puedo decir con certeza que fue el _primero con amor_, tú vestías de blusa negra, yo una burda playera café, tu linda boina inclinada hacia un lado, yo usaba mis lentes de contacto; tú me regañabas por mi terquedad, yo sólo asentía pensando en lo que haría, sabes, tenía días intentándolo creo jamás sentí tanto miedo. Veíamos una película en la escuela, la sociedad de los poetas muertos sonaba de fondo, sabes, no le puche mucha atención a la trama, no podía pensar, no sé cuantas personas había en esa habitación, sé que el profesor no estaba en el lugar; tú y yo tomados de la mano, no he encontrado en otra persona ese tacto tan exquisito; de un momento a otro, la pantalla se silenció, _el mundo se desvaneció; sólo tú, tus labios, tus ojos, tu regaño y yo._

No sé si fui torpe, no como puede ser que le temía a un beso, algo no iba bien, ¿_Cuándo un beso deja de ser un beso y se convierte en algo más_? Cuando existe un sentimiento verdadero de por medio. Me acerqué lentamente a tus labios, sabes fue un momento eterno, pero sublime, al primer roce de labios, creí en lo divino, mi deidad desde ese momento fuiste tú, no podía alejarme de ti, estuvimos abrazados durante el resto de la hora, no recuerdo la hora exacta, pero fue un momento entre las diez y las once un martes once de octubre, de el año olvidado del dos mil seis.

Y es que con tal detalle lo recuerdo, con tal detalle cada noche lo revivo, que me es imposible olvidarlo; en realidad _no sé si quiera olvidarlo_.

En momentos me parecería más fácil si ese momento no existiera en mi memoria, si ese instante tan hermoso de mi historia jamás hubiera ocurrido, pero… hay momentos en los que rompo con esa tristeza, la amargura sale de mi ser y puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de todo lo vivido, que no me arrepiento de cada beso que te di, de cada _te amo_ que te dije, de cada instante que a tu lado viví.

Dime a caso tú olvidaste todo eso, a caso tú pudiste borrarlo de tu memoria, cómo quisiera estar yo entre tus brazos ésta noche, cómo quisiera seguir siendo yo el que habita tu corazón; como quisiera recordar, como quisiera olvidar.

¿Sabes? Recuerdo así de fácil cada uno de nuestros primeros besos, pero no recuerdo el último que tuvimos, ¿_Será a caso que en realidad ese no fue el último_?

* * *

¿Esta Historia? Monólogos también están siendo publicados en **PotterFics**. Por allá van más Adelantados, t**odo le Pertenece a Cheman Pterion,**  
Yo sólo lo público en mis cuentas dado que a él le da una flojera tremenda tener una, pero les agradece que lean y le den su opinión (el checa sus comentarios y personalmente los responde) :)

_Tanit_


End file.
